


The Usual

by SealedInkdrop



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Existential Crisis, Gen, Minor Violence, Minor mention of the King, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, im just gonna be stupid with the tags from now on, would this be considered angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealedInkdrop/pseuds/SealedInkdrop
Summary: Beheaded gets into a pattern.How will he get out?
Kudos: 12





	The Usual

_Don’t mind him, just slaying enemies left and right. The usual.._  
  


_The usual, huh? Since when has this become a “usual”...?_

_Killing enemies hasn’t been enjoyable in a long while now...not that it should be! It’s a very serious thing! You could die if you get distracted even one bit!_

_***Slash!*** _

_Not the Beheaded, though._

_Sure, dying was very painful, and getting back to where he died was another type of painful, but hey, he doesn’t exactly..die. Lose a body? No worries, he’ll just find another one to host!_

_***Slash!*** _

_..it’s just...he feels like he’s been getting into a pattern.._

He lowers his sword.

Proceeds to carefully lift his hands and takes a look at them.

_A good look at them._

Oh. Right.

They aren’t _his_ hands.

Hell, this isn’t even his body!

_What am I doing?!_

_Why did I want to..._

_. . . ?_

_What is it that I wanted to do again..?_

_Oh yeah.  
Defeat the king.._

If he could produce sound, he’d be laughing at how stupid he was.

_Me? Defeat a king? Defeat THE king??_

_What an idiot.._

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a sharp pain on his back. _An arrow.._

He had not realized he was holding his sword again, hacking away at the enemies in his path.  
He slowly turned and finished off the fiend who the arrow belonged to in a swift motion, completely desensitized to the blood that now drenched his clothes.  
  


_This sucks.._


End file.
